


Gayest in the Land

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Shower Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: After collecting the souls, Cuphead finds himself drawn back to the casino, and towards the gamest in the land, who turns him into the gayest in the land.





	1. Chapter 1

(Cuphead's POV)  
Cuphead stuck around when the casino closed, to watch the clean-up, but mainly to pester King Dice. Dice looked at the table of the bar, biting into an olive that was in his drink. "Why the gamest in the land?" Cuphead asked. "Why not gayest?"  
Dice smiled slightly, and quickly hid it behind a cough. "I'm not gay," he simply replied. "That's why."  
"And yet I see you flirting with men all the time," Cuphead pointed out. "So that must be a lie."  
Dice rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "I like what's in those shorts just fine," he said, and grinned as Cuphead blushed at his statement. "I also like what woman have in their shirts, but I definitely prefer what's in there." He gestured to Cuphead's trousers, and Cuphead blushed, looking down at the tiny bulge in his trousers.  
"Well, then I guess the Devil's lucky," he said.  
Dice choked on his drink. "What do you mean?"  
Cuphead tilted his head, confused. "Well, everyone's being saying that you and the Devil have a relationship," he replied.  
"We have nothing of the sort," Dice snapped, and felt a little bad as Cuphead drew back, hurt. "I would never date that - that monster even if my life depended on it!"  
Cuphead giggled. "If he heard you say that, he would use your head as the dice on the Craps table," he said.  
"I'd rather that then kissing him," he shuddered at the thought. Cuphead smiled.  
Dice's eyes widened suddenly, and he grabbed Cuphead's wrist and forced him behind the bar. "Don't move," he whispered.  
A familiar heat rushed into the room, and despite the heat, Cuphead shivered. "Hello, boss," Dice's voice said. "There were plenty of guests here today. Plenty of people giving us their money. Do you want a review?"  
Cuphead didn't dare move. He listened to Dice's alluring, beautiful voice yap on about the day, and he tried to shy away from the Devil's deep, raspy voice. He wondered what was going on between him and Dice. There was something there. A...spark. Of interest? What was going on?  
He knew he was gay; had known for years. Had kissed guys, had dated a few, had almost had sex with a few, but he'd never really had a proper relationship with one, or even had sex. And he had sometimes felt the same spark with other young men. So why was he feeling it with the guy that almost sold his soul?  
"You can come out now," Dice said. "He's gone."  
The heat had dimmed from the room and when Cuphead peeked over the top, he didn't see the furry monstrosity. "Did you just...save me?!" he asked.  
"I saved myself," he said. "You just happened to be here at the same time and got really lucky." He grinned. "I probably won't do it again."  
"Want to bet on that?" Cuphead challenged.  
In one quick movement, Dice was right in front of him, face close. "Thought you would've learned from the last time you bet something," he practically whispered.  
Cuphead felt his face get hot, but simply said, "Maybe I haven't."  
He couldn't remember who kissed who first, he only knew it was an almost painful clash of teeth and lips, and then there were tongues. Dice put his hands on Cuphead's shoulders, and he thought he was going to get pushed away only to get pulled closer, so close that the growing bulges in their trousers crashed against each other, and both moaned.  
Dice's hands moved down to Cuphead's lower back, yanking him closer, and if he want down any further, he would've touched his ass. Cuphead grabbed fistfulls of his suit and pulled him just as close, kissing and not wanting to stop. Dice tasted like Hokey Pokey, slightly like sherry and mint. His lips were so soft.  
His skin was smooth, and warm, and his body rigid yet beautifully strong.  
Suddenly they pulled away, a few drops of spit flying. "God," Dice whispered. "You better go."  
Cuphead didn't hesitate, and left quickly. When he was outside, he spotted two spots of wetness on his trousers. He hoped no one would notice or ask questions about it.  
He smiled to himself. That felt magical.

(King Dice's POV)  
Dice blushed madly, twisting his moustache between his fingers. He saw two spots of dampness on his trousers, and blushed harder. If he were in an anime, his eyes would be shiny and his face bright red.  
What the hell was that? He'd just kissed Cuphead, who was supposed to be his nemesis. But something about kissing him felt so...right. So right, so yes, so more. He felt a feeling, a flash, of lust.  
No. He couldn't be falling for his enemy...  
Could he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of had a short and terrible chapter last time. That was mainly because I was in a rush, because I was doing three things at once; homework, my job, and this.  
> But this time I'm making it longer, and with a lot of sexual tension...  
> Because I have more time.

(King Dice's POV)

When Cuphead came in the next day, Dice instantly wanted to kiss him again. He looked extremely handsome in Hell's version of sunlight. As much as Dice tried to put him out of his mind, he couldn't the whole day, watching Cuphead chat to all the guests and even Dice's lackeys.  
Dice turned to the man he was speaking to, and smiled. But the man was not stupid, and knew Dice's mind was elsewhere. "If you keep looking at him like that so badly, you should just go talk to him," he said, and tilted his head at Cuphead. "He's handsome. The short, sexy type. I'm really attracted to those kind of people." Dice frowned, and sipped his drink. "AH-HA!" the man pointed an accusing finger at Dice. "You frowned! You're jealous!"  
"What?" Dice blushed. "No - I just..." he blushed harder. "It's forbidden."  
"Why?" the man said, perching on a stool. "How is loving someone forbidden? I'm pansexual. I didn't get told it was forbidden when I started dating my ex boyfriend."  
"It's not about the sex," Dice said. "He's supposed to be my arch-nemesis. And how am I supposed to tell my boss I'm in love with someone like that?" He gestured to the Tipsy Troop, who were manning the bar, to fill his drink. Whiskey came over and took it, rushing away to get more. "He'd have my head."  
"So don't tell him," the man said, and chugged his drink down. "But let me tell you - " he jerked his head at Cuphead, and slammed a few notes on the table. "You don't find someone like that everyday. And if you like him so much, you better hurry before he finds someone else and breaks your heart." With that said, he turned on his heel, and towards the Blackjack table.  
Dice licked his lips. Maybe he was right...

Dice's plan was to corner him after hours, but seeing so many guys turn to him and obviously flirt, winking, whispering things in his ear, making him blush and giggle, left a cold feeling in his stomach.  
"Cuphead?" he said, and Cuphead turned, blushing beetroot red and smiling shyly. "Can I see you in my office?"  
Cuphead nodded quickly, enthusiastically, and ducked his head, face getting redder and redder by the second. "Escort him there," Dice whispered to Mr. Wheezy. "Don't let the Devil see him." Wheezy nodded, and Dice strode to his office, feeling more and more like he suddenly had a purpose.  
A few moments later, sitting on the loveseat in the corner of his office, Cuphead entered. Dice's heart froze. In the weak light of Hell's 'sun', he was more handsome than before. His eyes looked into Dice's, with something like lust. "You wanted me?"  
"Yes, I did," Dice said, standing and striding closer. "Something you want to say?"  
"I really want to kiss you," Cuphead said, making Dice blush. "You're beautiful. I want you in me. Apart from that, nothing."  
Dice leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Cuphead, bringing his face closer. Then he kissed him. Well, partly. He pressed his lips to his. He wanted to taste Cuphead's tongue, and he let Cuphead sneak his tongue into his mouth.  
He pulled Cuphead to the loveseat, kissing, hugging, holding.

(The Devil's POV)

The Devil was getting impatient. Where was Dice? He was meant to be trying to get money from the damn idiot debtors, but he wasn't. He was elsewhere. He had asked round all the lackeys, but they didn't know. Or the ones that did know either couldn't or wouldn't tell him.  
He strode down the hallway to Dice's office, almost at the door when it was pulled open, and Dice stepped out, blushing, and a little disheveled. "Hi, boss," he said in surprise, stepping back and shutting the door. "What can I do for you?"  
"You're meant to be trying to get money from the debtors," the Devil said. "Not doing paperwork."  
"So sorry," Dice said. "I'm a bit behind."  
"Before you go," the Devil said, catching Dice's arm. His heart beat faster. "I do believe...soulmates meet at one point." Dice blushed and pulled his arm away. "I think that you're mine, Dice." The Devil grabbed Dice's hand, squeezing it. "Will you go out with me?"  
"I don't feel the same way," Dice said, pulling away. "I better get back to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I lied and said I had some time. This time I swear I do but if it's short again, I'm sorry; it's my aunt's birthday and I'm going out when my mother's done her job...  
> Oh, and I've also got to go to a clinic to get some pills for my depression (which the doctor's say are severe).  
> Soz :(

(King Dice's POV)

Dice walked back to his office after a long, hard day, still shaken by the Devil's words. He opened the door, and smiled at Cuphead. He had asked to stay, to rest. Dice had a fleeting moment to wish they'd had sex, but they hadn't...only made out. So Dice let him stay. He was curled up on the loveseat, blanket thrown over him, sitting up, stretching. "Hello," he said, smiling.  
"Hi," Dice grinned.  
"I ought to go," Cuphead said, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's been fun." He smiled wide at Dice, and the smile was captured as Dice kissed him. "Can I see you again?"   
Dice stared, shocked by the question. "A-Are you sure?" he asked. "Won't you...get bored of me?"  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Most people that even wildly liked me ended up getting bored and going," he said.  
"I won't," Cuphead said, and something about his tone suggested he meant it. "Can...I see you again? Outside of the casino?"  
Dice smiled, took Cuphead's phone and entered his number in it. "Call me," he said, winking.  
Cuphead smiled, looking genuinely happy. "I'm putting you in my phone as Handsome Devil," he said. Dice grinned, and kissed him goodbye.  
He was gone in seconds, leaving a bit of an empty feeling in Dice's heart. There was a knock at the door, and the Devil entered, fur swishing slightly. "Listen, boss, I don't," Dice began, but he didn't finish as the Devil pinned him to the wall, licking his neck. He shuddered. It didn't feel nice like it should've.  
"Dice, why do you torment me?" the Devil whispered. "Flirting with every guy and girl out there when you know I feel sexual towards you. Dice, please...just try me. Try and have a go with me. You might change your mind."  
Dice pushed the Devil away, feeling unfaithful towards Cuphead even though they weren't officially dating. "Boss, I'm sorry, it's just..." he hesitated. "You're not my type. I don't like...you the way you like me. I'm sorry, but I don't."  
The Devil frowned, and turned. Dice sighed internally with relief, glad he was leaving, but all of a sudden he turned around, pushed Dice to the loveseat, nails clinked dangerously on his belt. Dice pushed him away quickly, and buckled his belt up. He glared at the Devil. "I'm going home," he said. "Get someone else to do the paperwork, because I sure as hell ain't. Don't expect to see me here for a while."  
"Dice..." but he was already gone.  
The Devil frowned. This wasn't over.

(Cuphead's POV)

Cuphead couldn't help his heart hammering. The phone in his back pocket suddenly felt so much lighter, as if a great weight had lifted off it by just a few numbers. He blushed at the thought of their previous kiss. The feel of tongues twisting, the taste of his mouth was all beautiful to him. Most of all, he wondered what Dice really tasted like...  
He opened the door and was instantly tackled by his brother. "I got a job, Cups," he cried, waving a piece of paper in front of him. "I got a job!"  
"Hello to you, too," Cuphead grinned.   
"Hi Cups, I GOT A JOB!" Mugman wrapped his arms around his brother. Cuphead hugged back.  
"That's great, Mugs," he said. "I'm glad."  
"How was your day?" Mugman asked. "Any hot men?"  
Cuphead punched his shoulder, making Mugman laugh. "No, not yet," Cuphead said, deciding maybe it was a good idea to not tell his brother he was crushing on the guy that had almost sold their soul. Had kissed him. Had his number. Had asked him on a date...  
Yeah, probably best to leave that to himself.  
He looked at his phone and quickly texted to Dice's number: Hey, it's Clingy Cuphead...  
He hit send, wincing at his cringeyness.  
During the celebration between the brothers and their grandfather, Cuphead barely listened. Especially when a certain someone said a certain something.

King Dice:  
Hey handsome. If you're still interested about the whole 'date' thing, I know a really nice Thai place not far from the Isle you live in. Want to go with me?

Cuphead blushed so bad he was sure no one could see his nose. His heart beat fast, and he quickly texted back.

Cuphead:  
I'd love to. I'm busy Friday, but on Saturday I'm not.

King Dice:  
I'll pick you up at 8?

Cuphead:  
See you then.

This was actually happening...


	4. Chapter 4

(King Dice's POV)  
He waited patiently at a table. Waiting for him. The guy...  
Dice fiddled with his bowtie, a little self-conscious. He would probably think he overdressed. Or he was too...cling? Who knew?  
Cuphead entered, and smiled at him. He sat across from him. "Hey," he said, grinning. "Nice bowtie."  
"I overdressed," Dice said, pulling it off. "Sorry."  
"Don't be," Cuphead said. "I don't think you overdressed. The person most likely to overdress is me." He blushed and ducked his head. "So, how was your day?"  
"Decent," Dice said, gently reaching over and brushing his hand with his fingers. "I quit my job, so now I'm looking out for a new one. You?"  
Cuphead brushed his fingers back, and both took it as a cue to take the other's hand, making the other blush. "It was good," he said. "Mugman had to go to work, and Elder Kettle hurt his back so I had to do some housework, which wasn't too bad. Before I left I laid him down for a rest. Mugman's probably still at work."  
Dice grinned, and squeezed Cuphead's hand, and ordered their food for them. "Ever had Thai food before?" he asked.  
Cuphead shook his head. "Not me," he said. "I've never really tasted other foods from different cultures. Except for Italian food, I suppose." He blushed, and hung his head in embarrassment. "I sound afraid of different cultures. I'm not."  
Dice laughed. "I don't think you are," he said. "So, what do you like doing in your free time?"  
"Oh, uh...drawing, or painting," he said. "I like art."  
"Really?" Dice said, looking genuinely interested. "What's the last thing you drew?"  
"Mugman," he said, sinking into a more confident manner, as if just mentioning art boosted his bravado. "Or, a twisted version. Mugs is more likely to wear a suit when going out shopping, just to look posh and fancy. So I drew him wearing a sack, and he chased me around the house for hours trying to get it so he could rip it up." He laughed at the memory. "He ripped it up but I took a picture and sent it to his girlfriend. My nose still hurts when it rains."  
Dice laughed, and quickly thanked the waitress that brought their food. "I don't think I can imagine Mugman punching you," he said. "He seems really sweet."  
"He can be a devil sometimes," Cuphead grinned, and bit into the Pad Thai. His eyes widened at tasting the foreign food, and he took another bite.  
"You look like you like that," Dice smiled, glad he was enjoying it. Cuphead nodded.  
"So what do you like doing?" Cuphead asked, looking at him curiously over a bite of Satay chicken.   
Dice shrugged, and let go of Cuphead's hand momentarily to put some fried rice in his mouth. Cuphead's fingers twitched as if he missed the contact, but he quickly held it again, twining his fingers through his. "I like playing card games," Dice said.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Cuphead giggled. Dice smiled. Cuphead had a beautiful laugh, really. The kind of laugh that was full of joy, but only if he was really enjoying himself. The kind of laugh that was contagious, the kind that would make anyone smile or smirk back at him. "What kind of card games?"  
"I'm decent at Snap," Dice said, and for some reason he held Cuphead's hand tighter, feeling relieved as he did the same. "Alright at Spider, but Blackjack and Poker are my strong suits." He smiled as Cuphead managed to bite into more Pad Thai and smirk at the same time. "But then again, I guess I also like law. I went to university for years studying law, hoping to become a lawyer, but then I sold my soul to the Devil."  
Cuphead squeezed his hand, and gave him an understanding smile. "Is it hot in here, or is it just you - uh, me," he said, tugging at his collar. He rolled his sleeves up, and he heard a tiny gasp from Cuphead as he saw the muscles ripple. He grinned, and flexed, making him laugh.   
"Show off," he joked, as Dice rolled the other sleeve up. He tilted his head at the left arm, the last one rolled up. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that?"  
He pointed to a scar, shaped like a bite mark. Dice frowned at it. "The Devil gave it to me," he said. "He kept trying to touch me not long ago, but I declined, and he bit me." He moved his arm up and down and was surprised to feel that there was no stretchy feeling. "Didn't know it scarred though."  
He shook his head and smirked. "Forget about that," he said, and Cuphead took his hand again. "Tonight's about you and me. About us."  
Cuphead stuck his tongue out playfully. "Who's the most fascinating person you've ever met?" he asked. "Not including me of course," he joked, and Dice laughed.  
"Well, I once met this woman a while ago," he said. "She was a bit of an odd one, I'll give her that. She loved books, and she read them whenever she had a chance. We started dating after a few dates, and I told her I wasn't looking for anything serious, but a few months later we were serious.  
"We broke up after an argument, and I began doing one night hook-ups. Every man I hooked up with I had strong feelings for, stronger than every woman I had hooked up with. That's how I discovered I'm bisexual, but I prefer men so much more."  
"She sounds interesting," Cuphead said, and something in his eyes made Dice pull his hands up to his lips and kiss it gently. Cuphead blushed, and squeezed it, smiling.  
"What about you?" Dice asked.  
"Mugman," he said. "My own brother absolutely fascinates me. Maybe because I can never understand how he finds girls hot. Cute, yes. Pretty, yes. Beautiful, sometimes. But hot? I don't think so."  
Dice smiled, and realised that the two of them had finished long ago, and were just sitting there talking.  
He stood, taking Cuphead's hand, paying quickly, and walking him down a street to a small shop. He entered and Cuphead's eyes widened. It was a beautiful ice cream shop, with thousands of colours and flavours. There were stands of lollies and treats to put on them, too, and Dice smiled as he saw Cuphead drool.  
"Do you want one?" he asked. Cuphead nodded, and the two ran back and forth, filling small tubs with different flavours and treats, until they met in the middle and paid, leaving hand-in-hand.  
They sat at a park bench next to the woods, hands linked and jaws moving quietly. "Tonight was fun," Cuphead said, and licked the little spoon. "Can I see you again?"  
Dice smiled, and kissed him gently. "Yes," he said. "I'll walk you home."  
When they reached his house, they kissed goodbye and both left, feeling giddy and full of something like lust and love. Unaware that two gold and red eyes were watching from the shadows.  
As he walked home, Dice couldn't help think about Cuphead. The way his eyes lit up when he tasted foreign food. The way he smiled as if he didn't realise he was doing it. The way he laughed like he saved his laughter for people he loved the most. He liked him. A lot. He hoped it would carry on. He really, really, really hoped it did.


	5. Chapter 5

(Cuphead's POV)  
Cuphead lay on his bed, heart thumping and mouth still fresh with the taste of Dice. He smiled to himself, and thought of Dice. How his eyes lit up whenever Cuphead smiled. How he grinned sleazily, but then it became more sweet, as if he was trying to change it. How he held his hand as if it was an anchor, and he didn't ever want to let go. The way that when they kissed he gently pressed his lips to his, as if asking for permission to go in.   
He turned on his side, and traced circles on the bedspread with his fingers. The room was in darkness, with the curtains open, the moonlight shining through the clean, closed window.  
He hummed a merry tune he'd heard the other day, and closed his eyes.

Lava bubbled below him, and he clenched his knees together, feeling too big. There was laughter from one side of the bubbling room, and he turned his head to make eye contact with the Devil.  
He had a gold clasp around one horn, and his trident had a ruby in the centre now. His eyes were their natural colour; gold sclera, blood red iris, and black, pie-cut pupil. His teeth were sharper than they were before, and whiter. "Looks like the cup is gonna lose his head," the Devil said, laughing evilly.  
"What do you want?" Cuphead hissed, kicking out his bound legs, swinging on the rope attaching him to the ceiling. It was black with tiny thorns digging into his skin, and held his arms to his side, and his ankles together.  
The Devil chuckled, and leaned over the chasm to grab his cheeks. "What makes you think I want something from you?" he asked, and Cuphead yanked his face back, glaring. "Quite the contrary. I'm trying to lure someone to me."  
"Oh, really?" Cuphead scoffed. "Who would that be? Your girlfriend?"  
The Devil made a face half-way between a frown and a grin. "The one you took from me," he said, twirling his trident. "I had it all before you came along. Money, gold, riches, fame, a right-hand man, and a guy. He was perfect. He worked hard for me, and with me, and it would've been perfect!" He whipped back around to Cuphead, glaring heatedly. "But then you came along. And it was like he'd forgotten all about me." The fire around him raged higher, and the lava bubbled more viciously. His eyes suddenly looked like he was recounting something, and whatever it was bought him unbelievable pain. "He began to brush away every man and woman that came up to him. He began to refuse affection. He didn't want to be flirted with, and he didn't want someone he deserved. Someone who understood him. Someone like him."  
He glared at Cuphead.  
"You are nothing like him," he snarled, and grabbed Cuphead's neck to pull him closer. "He is a monster, just like me, and you are a soft, weak little boy."  
"Who are you even talking about?" Cuphead said, jerking back.  
The Devil gritted his teeth in a toothy snarl. "You should know, shouldn't you?" he said. "You stuck your tongue in his mouth as if he was yours!"  
Cuphead flung himself back with horrible realisation. 

Cuphead jerked awake, shaking his head from the nightmare still in his head. The window was open, and sleet poured through it, curtains fluttering in the breeze. Hadn't that been closed before? he thought, and walked over, closing it.  
He was about to turn to his bed when he saw something on the sill. A handprint, one that was ashy. It had been mostly washed away by sleety rain, but the imprint was still visible. He leaned closer to look at it.  
Before he could, he was yanked back by strong hands. He flailed in a panic, and he was turned and slammed into the wall. He saw black spots in his vision, and before he blacked out, he saw red-and-gold eyes grinning maliciously at him.

(Elder Kettle's POV)  
Elder Kettle woke with a start, hearing a heavy bang coming from Cuphead's room down the hall. He stood and opened the door, using his cane for support. Mugman was in the hall as well, looking confused. "What was that?" Kettle asked, not really expecting an answer.  
"I'm not sure," Mugman said, and approached the door. He knocked quietly. "Cup?" No answer. He knocked louder. "Cups?" Still no response. Mugman slammed his hand with enough force to break bones against the door, determined that he would break his hand before he figured out there would be no response. "CUPHEAD!"  
Kettle was hoping he would swing the door open, looking out with his goofy grin and doe-eyed expression. But he didn't. Mugman grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. The room was empty. The bed looked laid on, but not slept in, and there was a knocked over chair on the floor.  
Just from the fallen chair, Kettle knew something had gone wrong. Cuphead was messy; he always had clothes in piles on the floor, but he couldn't stand having unwearable objects laying on the floor. The windows were wide open, rain gently pattering the floor, barely missing his open art book.  
He was nowhere in sight. He was gone.

(King Dice's POV)  
Dice lay on his bed, shirt opened, belt unbuckled but trousers not undone. He really wanted that guy. He was so handsome, with the most gorgeous personality. He so badly wanted to curl up beside him every night. He wanted to undo his trousers and touch him, learn every sensitive spot he had. He wanted to hear him moan and scream out in pleasure.  
Screw the Devil. All Dice wanted was a particular cup that always showed off his white teeth, and blushed so hard you could lose his nose.  
He had always wanted to hold a relationship with a man. He had relationships with women all the time, but every man where there was even a shred if feeling, it was always for one-night hook-ups.  
He preferred men. So much more than women, but a man that liked guys was hard to find, and ones that wanted a real relationship was even rarer. He had hit a gold mine finding a handsome young man that was into men, wanted a real relationship and showed genuine interest in him.  
Plus, the small bulge in his trousers must mean it was big. He liked them big. Meant more flavour, more variety, better thrusting and sucking. He was fairly certain Cuphead was still a virgin. He didn't make dirty jokes or suggestions, but he had the most sexy figure he had ever seen. The perfect body to lick, bite and suck.  
He already wanted to sink his teeth into his collarbone, leave an imprint, a mark, to tell him how much he cared by a small love bite.  
He hummed a little tune, and then he wasn't in his room anymore. He was laying on cold marble, not the expensive silk sheets of his bed. He looked up and met the red-gold eyes of the Devil.  
"Nice chest," he said.  
Dice lurched back, hurriedly doing it up, and buckling the belt back up. The Devil chuckled. "What do you want?" Dice growled. "And why are you Dreaming me?"  
The Devil shrugged, and came closer. As he came closer, Dice stumbled back. Until he came so close Dice had to lay back. Before he could do anything, the Devil grabbed his wrists, holding him down and not allowing movement.  
He leaned closer, and Dice braced himself to block a kiss, but instead, his pupil took a form of a tied Mughead stuck in a cage. One with a sexy, short body Dice would remember anywhere.  
"What have you done to him?" he snarled.  
"Nothing," the Devil said, his pupil returning to normal. "Yet." He released Dice and the man grabbed his neck. He chuckled darkly as Dice tightened his grip.  
"Let him go," Dice snapped, tightening.   
"Why should I?" the Devil said, an anger bubbling up inside of him, visible in his eyes. He grabbed Dice again, and pushed him onto the cold marble outcrop, sitting on his thighs. Dice shivered as the Devil's knob brushed his. "He took everything from me. My fame, my fortune, the one man I loved." He leaned down, breathing in Dice's scent. "You think I'll let him get away with that?" Dice tried to get him off him, but he did not. "So I have a proposition for you. You either take his brother's soul, and give it to me. You sleep with me whenever I want to. Or, you can forget all about him. Your choice."  
Dice felt trapped all of a sudden. He didn't want to forget about Cuphead. Not now, not ever. Anyone but Cuphead. He most certainly didn't want to take his brother's soul. That would make Cuphead think less of him as a person. But he didn't want to sleep with the Devil. Dice took a deep breath.  
"I'll sleep with you," he said. The Devil's eyes lit up. "Whenever you want, however you want."  
The Devil grinned, and hooked his claw on his trousers. "Now," he said. "Here."  
Dice braced himself, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see it happen. He didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to be thinking about it. So instead he closed his eyes and thought of the one thing he longed more than anything. Cuphead.  
His smile. His laugh. His eyes. His lips. His tongue. His body.  
As the feeling came, a pleasure feeling he suddenly hated, he imagined it was Cuphead doing this. Cuphead laying him down, undoing his trousers, and slipping inside him. Cuphead. Cuphead. Cuphead.

(Cuphead's POV)  
Cuphead woke up laying beside King Dice. He sat up slightly. Did he get drunk last night? Did he go home with him? Did they...  
King Dice groaned in his sleep, and turned over, revealing to Cuphead a very red backside. Cuphead glanced down at himself, but he was fully clothed, and yet, laying under the covers, Dice wasn't.  
Dice turned over, opening his eyes, and startled when he saw Cuphead laying there. "Cuphead?" he said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I-I woke up," he said. "And I'm here." Dice sighed, and lay back.  
"I'm sorry I snapped," he said. "It's been a long night."  
Cuphead wiggled closer, and wrapped an arm around him, which Dice responded to by pulling him as close as they could get, and hugging him to his chest. "I'm happy to talk about it if you are," he said.  
There was a moment of quiet, and then Dice broke down, and told him about what happened with the Devil, how he agreed to sleep with him if it meant he was safe. Cuphead listened in shocked silence, and when he was done, he hugged him as hard as he could.  
Dice buried his head in his shoulder, not sobbing, in fact keeping himself composed. He gently kissed the side of his head. "Thank you," he whispered, and Dice kissed his neck.  
The two laid there, and Cuphead gently moved his hand to Dice's lower back. His fingers touched something wet, and he blushed, thinking it was cum, only to pull his fingers up and find them red.  
"DICE!" he yelled. Dice jumped backwards, startled. Cuphead hadn't even really realised Dice had been trailing his fingers up and down his thigh, in circles, slowly sneaking it up to the dick.  
"I'm sorry, I just thought - " he began.  
"You're bleeding!" Cuphead said, and Dice realised he wasn't worried about the whole thigh and fingers thing. He was worried about the red covering the sheets. "Are you hurt? How did this happen?"  
"I don't know," Dice admitted. "I think he penetrated and thrust too hard."  
"Let me help you," Cuphead said, getting up and rushing to drawers, where he pulled out boy-leg pants and trousers. "It might get infected."

In moments the two were sitting at the doctor's office, with the doctor examining Dice's ass, sticking thermometers in it, and gently poking it with sticks, getting samples. "It doesn't look infected to me," he said, quickly looking under a microscope at a swab he had scrapped. "But we might need to check to see if you have an STI." He stood. "We can do it now if you want."  
"Please," Dice said.  
"Do you want your boyfriend to come in with you?" he asked. Both blushed.  
"Oh, we're not..." Cuphead began, but paused. "Up to you." He ducked his head, red-faced.  
Dice looked at him with soft eyes. "Please come with me," he said. Cuphead blushed redder but leaned forward and took his hand, following the doctor.  
He lay down on a bench, a screen covering their view of Dice's lower torso. There was a small stabbing pain in Dice's thigh, but after a moment all feeling in the lower part of his body left him.  
"Thanks for coming in here with me," Dice said, still holding his hand.  
"I wanted to help," Cuphead replied. There was a moment of awkward silence, as Dice felt the uncomfortable sensation of being poked, prodded and examined. "Dice...I was thinking. I really want to be your...well, I mean if you wanted to...I'm ready for a...what I'm trying to say is I really want to be your..."  
"Boyfriend," Dice finished.  
Cuphead blushed and ducked his head. "Uh...yeah," he mumbled. Dice squeezed his hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing it.  
"I want you to be mine...too," Dice said.   
Cuphead grinned wide, and kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments and subscribe if you want more Dicecup. It really motivates me when I hear from people.


End file.
